<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Here to stay by damagederudite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981239">Here to stay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/damagederudite/pseuds/damagederudite'>damagederudite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Damagederudite's Jeanlyn oneshots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Divergent - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:54:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/damagederudite/pseuds/damagederudite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An extract from an old fanfiction I started and hated.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evelyn Johnson-Eaton/Jeanine Matthews, Four | Tobias Eaton/Tris Prior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Damagederudite's Jeanlyn oneshots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Here to stay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeanine stares blankly ahead of her, looking straight over Tris’ head. Her boredom getting the better of her, she begins to drum her fingertips on the table. A cough snaps her out of her daze and she goes back to attempting to listen. The plan will be shit no matter what. They will fail no matter what. She will just have to pick up the pieces like she always does. </p><p>She begins to scan the room for anyone that looks as bored as her. Jack, unsurprisingly, is on a tablet under the table. She could call him out on it and he wouldn’t be able to lie but she doesn’t feel quite that mean today. No, she will just use it another time if he tries to bring up the various things she has done rather than pay attention in these meetings. </p><p>Johanna is sitting next to Jack, listening intently. No surprise there. Of course she will do her best to show her support for Tris and her disastrous plans which Jeanine is sure will get them all killed one day. Sometimes these meetings are tedious enough for her to hope that it will be soon. Deciding to move past Johanna's sickly sweet smile, she moves her eyes to the other side of the room. Even Tobias looks bored. It’s slightly humorous to Jeanine.</p><p>Eventually she finds Evelyn sat on the other side of the room. Evelyn’s eyes find Jeanine’s at the same time and her lips curl up into a small smile. ‘You okay?’ Evelyn mouths at her. Jeanine just nods and smiles at her. She looks up at the clock to see that this can’t go on for much longer. Five minutes at the most. </p><p>She spends the rest of the meeting upholding eye contact with Evelyn. </p><p>When they are finally dismissed, she lets out a loud sigh which attracts the glare of Tobias. Evelyn has to stifle a laugh. </p><p>“To be fair to Jeanine,” Jack speaks up. “I agree.” </p><p>Evelyn can’t hold it together any longer and she lets out a fit of giggles. Jeanine chokes in shock at the outburst and Tobias’ eyes widen. </p><p>“Mother,” he hisses. “Stop. Tris worked very hard to put this together.” Jeanine rolls her eyes. “Jeanine,” Tobias turns to her, his voice bored. “Is there something you would like to say?” </p><p>Jeanine all of a sudden becomes incredibly preoccupied with her nails in order to hide a growing smile. “No,” she forces out. “Nothing at all.” She forces herself to look Tobias in the eyes and he just scoffs.</p><p>Evelyn is now drinking far too much water out of her glass in an attempt to stop laughing. Jack is finding the whole thing far too amusing and Johanna is shaking her head. </p><p>Tris still stands awkwardly, slightly embarrassed. “Well,” she finally speaks up. “Shall we go to the next room? It has been a long meeting for us all.” She indicates towards the door before grabbing her folder and bag. She almost drops them as she scurries out of the door. </p><p>The others begin to leave but Jeanine and Evelyn stay behind. </p><p>“I couldn’t stop myself.” Evelyn says, gripping her stomach, her voice hoarse. </p><p>“Clearly not.” Jeanine scans her body. “You actually hurt yourself from laughing.” She laughs a little and Evelyn pretends to be offended by the humour she has found in her pain.</p><p>“It’s a painful exercise.” She grimaces.</p><p>“Exercise?” Jeanine grins. </p><p>“Oh shut up.”</p><p>“Mhm. Why don't you make me?” Jeanine challenges.</p><p>“Okay.” Evelyn presses her lips to Jeanine. “Challenge accepted.” She pulls away.</p><p>“Very efficient.” Jeanine comments. “Shall we join the others?” </p><p>“Do we have to?” Evelyn whines like a five year old.</p><p>“Unfortunately so.” </p><p>Jeanine grabs Evelyn’s hand and guides them towards the door. “Decent human beings first.” She opens the door for Evelyn. Evelyn laughs and walks out. She takes Jeanine’s hand again after Jeanine shuts the door behind them. They walk down the busy corridor before finding the others in a comfy seated area. </p><p>“Maybe we should apologise to Tris.” Evelyn whispers. </p><p>Jeanine shrugs. “She should apologise to us for the time we will never get back.”</p><p>Evelyn tuts. “You are a horrible person.”</p><p>“I know.” </p><p>They both sit on a two seater sofa, remaining their grip on each other’s hands, even though they know it will really piss Tobias off.</p><p>Tobias is immediately attracted to their hands. “Do you have to do stuff like this all the time?” he asks. </p><p>Jeanine rolls her eyes for what feels like the thousandth time today and Evelyn just ignores him. He will have to accept their relationship sooner or later, he has known for over a year now. </p><p>“Just leave them.” Tris says. “There is no point.” </p><p>Johanna gives them a small smile and Jack has clearly completely zoned out of the conversation. </p><p>Jeanine leans in and gives Evelyn a peck on the lips. “There is no point.” </p><p>Evelyn grins and kisses her again. “This relationship is here to stay, Tobias.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>